For Life
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Making a family is easy. Keeping it safe is hard. Izuku will have to deal with the world as it is against him and the ones that he cares about. But hey, with a gang like this, things are just... too... sweet. Bad Summary/Anti-Hero Izuku/GangLeader!Izuku
1. Prologue: Curse

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome, to my newest story called 'For Life'. In this one will be a combination of two things I really like: MHA and Bullet Club. I am a big wrestling nerd. But there will be no wrestling here so don't worry. Now, some things before I begin:**

 **Izuku won't get OFA.**

 **There WILL BE OC.**

 **Izuku will be Anti-Hero.**

 **Pairing is undecided.**

 **And with all that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **Demon Voice..."**

 **Prologue: Curse**

"So, what's my quirk?" 4-Year old Izuku Midoriya asked his mother as they walked on the street during nighttime.

Inko looked at Izuku with a soft smile to him "We still don't know sweetie. but I bet that it will be something really cool."

What happened was simple, they went to the doctor to see why Izuku's quirk still haven't showed. All the other kids of his age already manifested theirs and Izuku is the only one who haven't yet. Worried, Inko went with her son to the doctor to see if there was something wrong with him.

The doctor reassured her that he has a quirk but only that it was... weird. It wasn't a normal quirk by the standards they had and they needed to make some more tests to see what it was.

They walked as they were close to their home as a man with a black hoodie got in front of them and pointed his finger in a gun way to them. "Give me all you have of value." The man demanded as the tip of his finger came off and hung by some sort of wire. He pointed to Izuku "Or the brat gets it."

Inko got paralyzed in fear as Izuku got confused. Who was this man? Why was mom so scared all of the sudden?

Wait...

What if this man is a villain...

Izuku, gathering all his courage and strength, jumped to the man and punched him on the crotch. The man flinched and aimed his finger to Izuku's chest.

 ***BANG***

It happened all so fast. He saw how mom screamed something before she received another bullet on the head. They both fell next to each other. Izuku watched how the lifeless body of his mother lie next to him with her now hollow eyes.

"Why..."

"Why..."

"Why..."

…

…

" **Why..."**

The assailant that was leaving, turned around and his eyes widen when the kid's body was twitching violently and from his mouth, blood started to come out, his eyes, had a crazed look as his head, slowly started to turn to him.

" **Why?"**

The assailant aimed his finger at him and started to shoot at the kid that started to stand up. "S-Stay away!"

" **Why?"**

The criminal gulped as he tripped and fell to his butt. Izuku's skin started to fall off to see the muscles of the face. His teeth seemed to sharpened and his tongue seemed to extend.

Before the no-name criminal could react the thing that the kid transformed into jumped to him and started to punch him on the face.

" **WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!WHY!"**

When the police arrived due to complains about noise and people saying that they heard gunshots, they just saw a humanoid creature with red skin with black patterns, long black hair, red eyes, claws, sharp teeth and a long tongue hanging from its mouth.

To capture it was needed the help of a pro-hero.

 ***1 Hour Later, Hospital***

Maika Kaho had seen a lot of things in her career as a doctor. But when the police bring a kid with green hair, passed out on a bed and covered in a red substance, she thought she saw it all.

The police told her to find out what was the quirk of this kid which name is Izuku Midoriya. After long tests she finally got it.

It was a weird quirk to say the least. She named it 'Demonic Takeover'. To put it nice and simple, it grants the user with inhuman strength and speed. But if he is 'killed' he will transform into a humanoid creature that amplifies his senses, reactions and even his already strength and speed. Besides, in that state, it seems he can mold his own body however he wishes. Plus, an inhuman resistance to pain and immunity to normal weapons. And taking the definition of the police, she named it 'Demonic' because of how he looked.

She sighed. That was a long night of work and there still a lot to cover. A quirk that make you somewhat immortal...

But sadly, that will have to wait. The kid is an orphan now. His mother was killed by an unnamed assailant which face was destroyed thanks to Izuku and his father was impossible to contact. So, once Izuku is released from the hospital, he will be placed in an orphange.

She looked at the sleeping boy next to her. With a quirk like his and with no one to really love you, life will be harder.

She can only hope that he will find a family soon.

 **And done! That was the prologue of 'For Life'. Now, a couple of things:**

 **Sorry this was so short, but I think that it is good for a prologue.**

 **Izuku's quirk. It is based in a wrestler's gimmick, let see if you guess and it will be detailed better in the future. I repeat, there will be no wrestling in here.**

 **And I think that is. If you have any other questions, PM me or leave it on the Reviews, I will answer. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me to grow.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Bad Luck, Machine Guns, A Bad Boy and a Demon


	2. Chapter 1: The Club

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'For Life'. In this one we are going to see the unofficial formation of the gang. Also, I want to say that the OCs will be based on wrestlers that are or were part of the club at certain point. Wrestling fans will get the references. Just like Izuku's quirk is based in Price Devitt (Finn Balor for WWE fans) gimmick. And now that I said what I wanted, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **Demonic Voice..."**

 **Chapter 1: The Club**

Izuku looked around the orphanage he was placed into. The owner of the place, an old woman that might as well be a witch, told him where his room is and to not disturb.

He started to walk and was kind of surprised by the lack of children here. He looked to a corner and saw 3 other kids talking between themselves. A tall, big kid with brown skin and bald, another one with black curly hair, and a bald smaller one with lighter skin.

He approached the group that looked at him. The bigger one and the white one with raised brows while the one with black hair saw him with a smirk. "You are the new one, right?" Izuku nodded shyly and the kid nodded once "Cool. Name is Alipate."

"I am called Fale." The bigger one said and the white one smiled at him.

"And I am Chad."

Izuku tilted his head "Those names aren't japonese." He noted and Alipate nodded.

"Yeah, they aren't. Fale and me are from Tonga while Chad is from America. You still haven't told us anything 'bout you. Why don't you go next?"

Izuku nodded "I am Izuku. Nice to meet you three."

"Hey now, no need to be formal Izu. We are all buddies here." Chad said and Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Buddies?"

"Well yeah. You seem about our age so why not?" Chad said and Izuku smiled at them and sat next to Fale.

"So, what's your quirk?" Fale asked and Izuku rubbed his arm nervously.

"I..."

Alipate saw this and smirked "No need to be ashamed Izu! Look, will tell you ours first. I, have a speed enhancer quirk called 'Lightness'. I am faster and more agile than a normal human. Chad-"

"Hey Ali, I can explain myself, ya know?" Chad said and Ali made a gesture for him to continue. "I have one called 'Gunslinger'. I can transform my arms into fire weapons." Chad said and to prove his point, transformed his right arm into a machine gun.

"My turn I guess." Fale said. "I have one called 'Iron Body'. My skin is strong as iron and I have super strength."

"See? Now yours turn." Ali said and Izuku nodded.

"Mine is called 'D-Demonic Takeover'. And... I can transform into a demon."

Silence.

He looked nervously between the three that had wide eyes. "A demon you say? Like, I don't know... Satan?" Chad asked and Fale slapped him in the back of the head sending him to the ground.

"Elaborate please." Fale asked and Izuku nodded.

"Well... when I am k-killed, I transform into a m-monster." Izuku explained better and Ali grinned.

"That sounds awesome! I mean, you are immortal!" He exclaimed and Chad got off the ground and nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah! And besides it sounds pretty cool. Well, except with the 'killing' part."

Fale nodded with a small smile and Izuku felt himself smiling.

Maybe this won't be that bad after all.

 ***1 Year Later***

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Izuku screamed as he rushed were him and his friends usually are.

"What now Izu? You always have the craziest ideas." Ali said with a smirk and Izuku smirked as he shrugged.

"Maybe. But hear me out..." He stopped to give dramatic effect.

"We should make a club."

"A club? What do you mean?" Chad asked and Izuku nodded with his smirk.

"How it sounds. A club. For us. We can do all kind of stuff there and we can do them whenever we feel like making them." Izuku said and Fale nodded slowly.

"I see... It doesn't sound bad."

Chad smiled liking how it sounds "A club that is ours. Hm, not bad man."

"And you can be the leader Izu." Ali proposed "After all, you had the idea."

"You think? But I wanted all of us to be equals here." Izuku said and Chad sling his arm around his shoulders.

"And we are. But you are the smartest of the bunch and you came with the idea of the club. So, it would only be fair for you to be the president or boss or whatever of it."

Fale only nodded, saying that he agrees with all this and Izuku gave one decisive nod "Well if that's the case, we should give club nicknames. To add some flavor to this."

Ali raised a brow "If we are going to have nicknames, I'll give myself one. I'll be..." He scratched his chin looking for a name and then snapped his fingers "The Bad Boy Tama Tonga!"

"That sure suits you." Chad joked "Okay my turn. I'll be known as... The Machine Gun Karl Anderson! Karl with K by the way." He said.

Fale nodded "Bad Luck Fale. Cause if someone crosses us the wrong way..." He didn't finish the sentence leaving that to the imagination.

"As for me." Izuku said "I think that as president, founder, owner of the club, I'll go with... Prince."

"Like the singer?" Chad, I mean Karl asked and Al- I mean Tama nodded.

"As whatever you are of this club, you need, a better and original name." Tama pointed out and Izuku nodded.

"Hell. Then I'll be Prince... I don't know, Devitt?" He said saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yeah, that's better." Karl said.

"It can work." Tama added.

Fale gave him the thumbs up.

Izuku smirked "Then, I, Prince Devitt, Founder, President and Owner of The Club-"

"Wait!" Karl said "I have a name for us. Because I know I won't be in a club called 'The Club'." He pointed out and Prince nodded.

"Good point. What's your idea?"

"Weeeeeeell, I can tell you with one condition." Karl said and Prince nodded "That I become the second in charge of the club!"

Prince looked up as he nodded "Sure. What harm can it make?"

"Yeah!" Karl exclaimed "Ready yourself, for the most cool, badass, awesome name in history..."

"The Bullet Club."

Tama face fell "Really? That's the best name you got?"

"Hey! Why don't you come up with a name!?" Karl challenged as Fale and Prince got between them.

"Calm down both of you. We are staying with the name." Prince said and Tama rolled his eyes.

"Fine. So, what now?"

They stayed in silence, not knowing what to do. They had their club and their nicknames. Now they need to do something.

"Want to play a prank on the old hag?" Prince asked and he received nods and smirks.

Later, they all received a punishment.

And in the words of Tama Tonga that night "Shit! That was worth it!"

 ***10 Years Later***

"So, is everything ready?"

"Yeah. I already asked my lil' bro and he said he wanted to come."

"Great. Do we have the income, Machine Gun?"

"I searched in every single drawer of the building and I am proud to say, that we have more money that the Old Hag will ever have."

"Damn, now I really want to see her face when we leave. Fale, got a building ready?"

"Yes. A two-floor house at the border of the city."

Prince nodded with a smirk on his face "Well if that's the case, let's go. I think that I am losing my soul every minute I stay here."

On that day, the world was changed. Because a new force has joined the battle between Heroes and Villains.

The Bullet Club has arrived now.

And they will take over.

 **And done! That was chapter 1 of 'For Life'. Some few things before we finish:**

 **Like I said before, I will use wrestling characters for the OCs of the story. Tama Tonga, Bad Luck Fale, Karl Anderson and Prince Devitt are only the first. There will be more added in the future.**

 **The BC members quirks. I tried to make them somewhat similar to their nicknames in wrestling or at least to their style. For example, in NJPW, Fale is painted as a tank. So, here he will have a strength related quirk.**

 **And that's all! Any other questions, in the Reviews or if you want a quick answer, PM me. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Too Sweet to be True


	3. Chapter 2: 2 Sweet 2 be True

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 2 of 'For Life'. In this one, we will see the BC plant their mark in the biggest way possible. And before we start, I want to say the ages here. This are the following:**

 **Izuku (Prince Devitt): 15**

 **Karl Anderson: 15**

 **Bad Luck Fale: 16**

 **Tama Tonga: 17**

 **Tama Tonga little brother (Which will be revealed in the future): 14**

 **And now that it is all said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **Demonic Voice..."**

 **Chapter 2: 2 Sweet 2 be True**

Prince sat on the coach and once he did, dust came off it. Karl, that was next to him clossed his eyes to avoid getting dust "From what year is this place exactly?"

"I think that the question should be, when was the last time someone cleaned this place." Tama said and Fale sighed.

"It was the only place that was in our budget. And talking about budgets, Prince; what's the plan. We are empty."

Prince nodded "I know, I know. We just started and the problems arrived. We need money and we need to make this place presentable. Or at least put it in conditions for us to stay. So, this is what I suggest." He took from his jacket a map and placed it on a table where they gathered around.

"What's this?" Fale asked and Prince smirked.

"This my children, is a route of a bullet proof truck. What does it carry you ask? Lots and lots of money." Prince said and smirks and smiles appeared.

"All this sounds great and all, but from where did you get these routes?" Tama asked and Prince waved his hand.

"I kind of found it in someone's pocket. But hey! Why does it matter? We had been planning to take BC to another level for years now! This, is our chance. So please, trust me on this one." Prince said and Karl nodded.

"I'm in. I mean, once you go BC, you go for life."

Fale nodded "Me too."

Tama smirked "You can count me in already. Any idea on how to 'leave our mark'?"

Prince nodded with a smirk "Well, I kinda of got us clothes and a logo."

"Like uniforms?" Fale asked and Prince looked to the roof.

"More like matching clothes. I left what I think you would like the most in your rooms. Once you are done, come meet me here and I'll tell you guys the plan."

 ***Some Minutes Later***

"Okay Prince, we are fully clothed and I'll give you credit, I like this." Karl said. He was dressed in jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt and a black sleeves denim jacket with a hoodie.

"It is good for me." Tama said. He had black cargo pants, black boots, and a sleeveless top of a black color.

Fale nodded in agreement. Just like Tama, he was wearing black cargo pants, black boots, a sleeveless black shirt and a sleeveless leather jacket also with some sun glasses.

"Right? Sometimes you just have to trust me." Prince said. He was wearing jeans, black boots, a leather jacket with a high collar and a white t-shirt. "This is the Bullet Club style. Thoughts?"

"It is nice." Fale said and the others nodded in agreement.

"And the logo? You said you had one." Karl asked and Prince nodded as he took from a notebook and showed them the logo he drew.

 **(A/N: Because I am lazy, search Bullet Club Logo in google)**

"I was planning to add this to our clothes, but I ran out of money." Prince admitted and Tama smirked.

"No problem. After today, we will add more to our budget."

"True. But I also wanted to add, something to our style. A gesture."

"LIke what? A hug?" Karl joked and Prince rolled his eyes with a smile.

"More like a hand gesture. This one." **(A/N: Again, look for Too Sweet Hand Gesture in Google)** "I saw it once in TV. It means, 'Too Sweet'. It can be like our catchphrase."

"Too sweet, huh?" Tama said making the hand gesture and smirking "Cool with me."

Karl grinned "We can be a brand one day, you know? The logo, the clothes, the gestures. C'mon Prince, too sweet me!" He said pointing his hand to him and Prince touched the tip of his hand while making the gesture with his.

Fale with a small smile on his face decided to get this meeting going. "Prince. The plan please."

Prince smirked "Right. Now, let's go with the plan..."

 ***Next Day***

The bullet proof truck was going on its designated route. It was a calm day like usual. They were driving towards the bank and now they were going across two buildings. On the streets, people were walking.

Suddenly a big man dressed in black clothes, sun glasses and a mask covering the lower part of his face with a skull logo got in middle of the street. The drivers didn't react in time and they crashed against the mysterious man. Once they made contact, the front part of the vehicle broke while the back part jumped a bit.

At that moment the guards noticed what was happening.

They were being robbed.

They tried to make the truck go in reverse, but the motor was destroyed. The man walked to the door, to yank at it once and rip it off. The driver quirk allowed his hand to turn into a taser and he did that and tried to stop this guy but the electricity seemed to do nothing.

The other guard tried to call for help but stopped in his tracks when he felt something touch his head. He looked from the corner of his eye, to see another man in black, with a hoodie and a mask covering his lower face, which arm was a shotgun aiming to his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned making the guard gulp.

The bigger man grabbed the driver by the neck of the shirt and threw him to a wall as a crowd of people were gathering around the scene, many calling the police already.

Another man dressed in black appear from the crowd as he rushed to the back of the truck and with pure strength, opened the doors. Then, in a blink another man dressed in black appear and grabbed the bags of money inside the truck and left.

One of the man saw a kid that was recording all the scene and started to walk to him. The kid froze and so did many people as the villain grabbed the phone and looked at the camera.

"Heeeeeeeeelloooo world! My name, is Prince Devitt. I am the founder, owner and president of the Bullet Club. The authors of this robbery. I just want to say, that we are not the bad guys here. We are just a bunch of friends trying to make a good impression. And boy howdy, I think we did. Because now, everyone will know, that there are new, bigger, scarier dogs in town. And believe me when I say this, we are taking over. And if someone say the opposite, they will see that we are more than just bark." Prince proceeded to throw the phone back to the kid. "Make sure to upload it to Youtube. It will become viral."

When the police arrived to the scene, they just found a vandalized truck with signs like 'BC 4-LIFE', '2 SWEET' and 'WE ARIVED'.

 ***1 Month Later, Alleyway***

"How troublesome. Now we have a plague." Chisaki Kai said as he watched one of his 8 percepts of death, lay down death in an alley. In a wall was written in black graffiti 'BIG BOYZ CAME TO PLAY'.

"Guess that I'll have to cure them."

 ***The Void Bar***

"What a mess." Kurogiri said as he watched the mess that the vandals of the Bullet Club created in his bar. Tomura was scratching his neck with anger.

"They will pay. They stole everything! The money! The plans! Even my games! They will pay! They will pay! They will pay!"

Kurogiri only nodded. Now this... 'Bullet Club' is an enemy of the League.

 ***UA***

"They killed a hero after all." UA's director, Nezu said to his teachers.

"They are more dangerous than expected." Midnight said to a chorus of nods.

"With the incoming exams, we need to be extra careful." Present Mic said.

Aizawa Shota only watched the picture in front of him. Seeing the only trait that he could take from the man called 'Prince Devitt'.

Messy Green Hair.

 ***The Bulletproof Club House***

"Okay everyone! I gather this emergency reunion to talk about something important. Our new reputation." Prince said as he was sat on his new chair in the newly reformed living room.

"You mean the fact of us getting involved with all the wrong people?" Karl asked and Prince nodded.

"Exactly. We are good, but we can't fight the world by ourselves. So, I was thinking of recruiting people."

"Recruiting!?" Tevita, Tama younger brother asked as he rushed there "Can I-"

"Denied." Tama said and Tevita glared at him "It is too dangerous."

"Exactly! You need help from your bro here!"

"Anyway!" Prince exclaimed "Karl and I are going to look for members. In the meantime, don't do anything that might put the Club in danger."

Fale nodded and Tama scoffed "Don't worry Prince. I am a responsible adult."

"I would love to believe that."

Tama glared at him and made a shooing motion. "Just go. If shit hits the fan, I'll give you a call."

Prince nodded and turned to Karl. "Ready to go?"

Karl winked at him "You bet! Once we return, BC will be indestructible!"

 **And done! That was chapter 2 of 'For Life'. Hope you enjoyed. I honestly don't know what to say here, so, I will name the members that will join BC and the ones that might:**

 **Will Join:**

 **Kenny Omega**

 **Cody**

 **Young Bucks**

 **Tanga Loa**

 **Hangman Page**

 **Marty Scrull**

 **Doc Gallows**

 **Maybe:**

 **Aj Styles**

 **Adam Cole**

 **CM Punk**

 **Daniel Bryan**

 **Velveteen Dream**

 **I know that the maybes many aren't even related to BC, but I think they might add something good. Tell me on the Reviews or PM me if i should add any of these. Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: I Want YOU!


	4. Chapter 3: I Want YOU!

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome to chapter 3 of 'For Life'. In this one, will be when the Club gets more members. I have most quirks planned and who will join. There will be 12 main members besides the originals and the rest will be just be followers. Also, not all will be related to the BC. And with all that said, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **Demonic Voice"**

 **Chapter 3: I Want YOU!**

"Any idea on where to start, Prince?" Karl asked Prince as they were hidden in an alleyway thinking their plan of action.

"I say we should start in the slums and then go escalating. Not go looking for big shots but instead people looking to leave a mark. Whatcha say?"

Karl shrugged "If it is fine for you, it is fine by me." He then smirked "And I think I know the perfect guy to start with."

Prince raised an eyebrow as Karl got out of the alleyway and towards their possible first recluit.

 ***A 'Hospital'... Prince wants to say***

"Hey Andrew! How are ya doing man!?" Karl asked getting into the office of what seemed to be the only doctor of that 'hospital'.

Andrew, a tall man with a goatee grinned as he hugged Karl. "Hey Chad, or have to call you 'Karl'?" He asked sarcastically as he laughed.

Karl rolled his eyes with a smile "For security reasons, Karl. But enough 'bout me! Prince here has an offer for ya."

Andrew looked at Prince that walked to him, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Andrew pointed at him "Prince Devitt. The guy from Bullet Club?"

"That one. And I have an offer for you." Andrew raised an eyebrow and let Prince continue "What you say about joining BC?"

Andrew eyes went wide "Me? Join you guys? Aren't I a little too old for gang things?"

Prince scoffed and Karl grinned "You can't be too old to do what you love. And I bet you love being a doctor. If you join us, you will have an actual place to operate. Not... whatever that closet was. So, what you say? Doc?"

Andrew thought about it, before nodding with a grin. Prince grinned "Excellent! Welcome aboard, Doc!"

And so, Doc Gallows joined Bullet Club.

Quirk, Operator: Ability to separate any limbs and reorganize them as he wishes. Excelent for medical purposes and for torture.

 ***Streets***

"Okay, now I am lost." Karl said and Prince nodded.

"We had been looking for hours and we only managed to get Doc. This will get boring."

"Oi! You brats! Come back here!" They heard a man scream as two teens around Prince age passed across them and his in an alleyway. The two Bullet Club members looked at the apparent brothers and they begged to for them to keep silence. Prince smirked as the man passed by them.

"Had... you two... see some similar brats."

Prince nodded "That way." He pointed to the opposite direction were the kids were hidden and the man nodded and went that way.

After making sure he was far away Prince smirked "He's gone!" The brothers came out and the black-haired one sighed.

"Phew! That was a close one. Thanks man. Name's Matt."

The other raised his hand "Nick."

"Well, now that we are introducing each other, I am Karl and the boss here is Prince." At those names the brother eyes widen.

"Like... Prince Devitt from Bullet Club?" Matt asked and Prince nodded.

"I guess so. Unless there is another."

Nick gulped "So... we didn't steal from you guys, did we?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Otherwise Fale might already crushed you. We are actually looking for members." Karl said and Matt smirked.

"Well, then you have two right here."

"Matt!"

"C'mon! We need some help and joining a gang might help us."

"Maybe you are right..."

"He is." Prince said "If you join us, you will have our protection and we will help you make bigger bucks. So what you say?"

The brothers shared a look before grinning.

And the Young Bucks, Nick and Matt Jackson joined the Club.

Quirk, Leg Force: Both carry this quirk, that allows them to have super strenght only in their legs, making them faster, jump higher and kick really, really hard.

 ***Smith's Dry Clean***

"Tyson! Costumers!"

"Yeah Mom! I heard the bell too!"

"I am having second thoughts about this, Prince." Karl said and Prince nodded slowly.

"He has a useful quirk, we might use it after all."

A teen around Prince age came to the counter, he had curly blonde hair with black parts. He was also wearing gloves. "Hey, welcome to Smith's Dry Clean. In what can we help you?"

"Tyler, I guess?" Prince said and Tyler nodded.

"Ehm, yeah? So?" Prince smirked.

"Well, Tyler we came to offer you a job. Had you heard of Bullet Club?" Tyler's eyes widen at that and Prince expected him to ask what they want with him but was quite surprised with Tyler answer.

"Yeah! Matt and Nick called me about you guys. Hey, can I join?" Karl and Prince shared a look before Karl grinned.

"Sure! We came for that. Welcome to BC."

"Yeah!" Tyler took off his apron and threw it to the ground "Okay, now let's leave before the witch discover I am gone." He said with a smirk and the three left the store.

After their escape, Kenny Omega joined the Club.

Quirk, Cleaner: Ability to clean absolutely everything, from clothes, to money and even memories.

 ***Iron Fist Gym***

"This guy is intense." Karl said and Prince smirked.

"Just what we need." They went close to the short, kind of fat man that was jabbing a boxing bag.

He noticed and stopped. "Who are you two? If you came here to told me too lose my next fight, let me tell you now that-"

"Wow, wow. Relax tiger. We came in peace." Prince said raising his hands. "I am Prince, and he is Karl. And you?"

"Joel." The man said "And what the hell does Bullet Club want with me?"

"You." Karl said and Joel raised a brow.

"Let me explain. We are recruiting members and we wanted you to join." Prince said and Joel nodded before laughing.

"No thanks. I don't like orders."

Prince shrugged "Then you won't have good fights." Joel looked at him confused.

"What you mean?"

"We get not in fights, in wars. And we know how much you like a good, one on one brawl. So, if you join, we promise a lot of thoses."

Joel seemed to think about it. He smirked, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. "So, do you have a gym?"

And Samoa Joe, joined the ranks.

Quirk, Carbon Fiber: Can turn parts of his body into Carbon Fiber which gives him a better attack and defense without losing speed.

 ***Vanilla Unicorn***

"Oooooh, Bullet Club. And you want me to join?" Yujiro Takahashi asked and Prince nodded as Karl was too busy admiring the women working in the club.

"Pretty much. I think you would fill the role of treasurer of the Club. After all, you seem to know how to run a bussines."

Yujiro nodded with a grin "Y'know what Prince? I am in. Why not? I am too old and I need some fun in my life."

And the Tokyo Pimp joined.

Quirk, Pheromones: Can make any weak-minded woman follow him.

 ***Zotano Bar***

"I don't know, your highness. Why should I, join you?" Patrick Clark, a black-skinned man with hair sticking upwards asked.

"Well, we have resources and-" Prince started and Patrick placed a finger in his lips shutting him up.

"No, what will I, win if I join you?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want?" Karl said and Patrick smiled slightly.

"Oh? Whatever, I want?"

"Well, except for me." Karl quickly added and Patrick scoffed.

"Don't give yourself much credit. I would think about you when if I was drunk. No, what I want, is spotlight."

Prince smirked. "Well, BC has a lot of it now. And we are willing to share with our important members."

Patrick simply smiled at him as he stood up. "Well, your highness. Where is the club house?"

And the Velveteen Dream, joined them.

Quirk, Sleep Powder: Releases a powerful gas that makes people fall at sleep.

 ***NightJar Bar***

"Thank you everyone! We are Fozzy and we hope you enjoyed the show!" Christopher Irvine said as he and his band walked to the back of the bar to get their things ready. He had long blonde hair and shiny clothes.

"Christopher?" He heard behind him to see two guys in leather.

He grinned "Yeah? Fans? Want an autograph?"

"Nah. We actually came for you." The bald one said and Christopher eyes widen.

"Wow! Look, I almost have the money! Tell your boss too-"

"Wow, wow! What are you talking about?" The green-haired one asked and Christopher raised a brow.

"You are not from the Yakuza?"

"No. We are from Bullet Club." Christopher nodded.

"Okay. And how that's better that the Yakuza?"

"Because we don't want to take your money?" The bald one asked and Jericho nodded.

"Fair enough. So, what you want with me?"

"Well, I guess you want to make your band get into a bigger level, right?" Christopher nodded and the green-haired grinned "Great! Here's our offer; you join us and we will make sure that you will play in the Tokyo Dome one day."

Christopher remained in silence before grinning. "Alright, Baby! Where do I sign?"

And Chris Jericho joined the Club.

Quirk, Wall Breaker: Can hack into any system, including cars, computers, phones, radios, etc.

 ***Runnels' Enterprises***

"I am in." Cody Runnels said and the two BC members blinked.

"We haven't said anything yet." Prince said and Cody shrugged.

"Yeah, but this company is almost as dead as my father... so, I guess that you need an income, right?" Both nodded "Well, you help me safe this company, and I'll give you some budget for you to make your little activities."

"With one condition. You must join the fun from time to time." Prince said and Cody nodded.

"Fair enough, boss."

Prince smirked "Please, call me Prince."

And so, Cody Rhodes joined.

Cody Quirk, Nightmare: He expels a gas from his palm, that makes the victim see his worst nightmares.

 ***Charm Bar***

Karl went crashing against a wall as he held his chest in pain. "Goddammit woman..."

The orange-haired woman that threw him was still drinking form her beer. "Don't interrupt my drink again. Or I'll break your arm."

"I think some ribs are broken..."

Prince sat next to her that eyed him from the corner of her eye "Didn't hear me or do you have stupidity in your ears?"

"Hey, relax. We only came to drink but... after seeing you, we have an offer for you."

"Prince... don't..."

"An offer?" The teen asked raising a brow. "What offer?"

Prince smirked "Ever heard of Bullet Club? We are recruiting for it."

The woman smiled as she looked to the side "And why should I join you? Unless there is some way to prove that I am worth, not interested."

"Well, you would be one of the core members. So, you would appear in camera when we do some attack."

"Camara? What is this now? A reality?"

Prince smirked "Hey, you are the one wanting to show her worth. What better way that scaring the living shit out of everyone."

The woman smiled as she nodded "Very well. Name's Rebecca by the way."

"And I am doomed..." Karl muttered from his spot.

And so, Becky Lynch joined.

Quirk, Destroyer: If she pushes something with her quirk, it will be destroyed. The more strenght she puts, the more harm will be done.

 ***Alleyway***

"So, you want my services?" Martin Scrull asked. He was wearing a tailor-made suit, round glasses and in his hand, he had an umbrella.

"Well, if that's your way to say that we want you to join, then yeah." Prince said and Martin nodded.

"I see. Then why should a great villain like myself, join a small group as yours?"

Karl raised a brow "Y'know, you are the one that asked us to join in the first place. We didn't know that you were a villain."

"You know what? Fuck you! I worked really hard in this and I am not going to let you ruin this to me!" Martin snapped and Prince smirked.

"Relax. So, why you want to join?"

"Well, my family is of villains, and I still aren't one or at least recognized. So I want to follow their steps." Martin explained and Prince nodded.

"Good by me."

"Yeah, I don't see a problem." Karl added.

And the Villain, Marty Scrull, joined.

Quirk, Fake Reality: Ability to create strong illusions capable to give heart attacks to the victim.

 ***Cuba Café***

"Bullet Club? What do you want with me?" Ramon Gonzales asked as they were sat on a table talking.

"Well, we wanted to recruit you." Karl said and Ramon scoffed.

"Listen to me _chico,_ why would I join _ese_ club, without knowing what would I win for risking my life."

"Well, what do you want?" Prince asked and Ramon smirked.

" _Oro chico._ Gold. That's what I want."

"Sure. We are going to have a lot of that so you can a good part." Prince said and Ramon chuckled.

"If that's the case, I'll join _Principe."_

And Razor Ramon joined the Club.

Quirk, Razor Edge: Can make parts of his body into blades. Like forearms and knees.

 ***The Bullet Proof Club House***

Prince was satisfied. In the short time of 2 months, he and Karl managed to make a small army of the club. There were 16 main members and the rest were soldiers. He looked at those members that were reunited in the newly made conference room.

"Alright, now that we are all here, we need to think together as a team. We are not only individuals now, we are part of the club. If you have any idea, on how to help the club, say it. It can be to gain more reputation or money."

He looked how the members of the club started to talk between each other and smirked.

This will make them big.

 **And done! That was one long chapter. Okay, before you say anything about Hangman and Chase not being in, let me explain. I was planning on adding more members in the future and then I will put them in. Probably after the USJ or Sports Festival. Okay? We cool? We cool. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story for any updates or new stories.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Being a Good Guy


	5. Chapter 4: Being a Good Guy

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome to chapter 4 of 'For Life'. In this one, we will start cannon with BC attacking the League of Villains. Not robbing when they are not there, attacking. How? Why? You'll have to read to find out. And with all that said, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _ **Demonic Voice..."**_

" **ALL MIGHT BUFF SPEAKING!"**

 **Chapter 4: Being a Good Guy**

Prince had a problem.

He is bored.

And he bets he isn't the only one.

The Bullet Club in a surprisingly short amount of time, became rather big. Robberies, murders, destroying property. They had done it all.

But... what to do now?

He was laid on the couch as he was staring to the roof. He knows that Matt, Nick and Kenny went out to do something, he doesn't know what exactly, Chris was practicing with his band, Becky, Tama, and Razor are having a drinking contest in which seems that Becky is winning, Doc and Karl are talking, Joe seems really close to kill Dream for something, Yujiro is working, Cody and Fale are discussing a plan and Marty was... singing to some recruits.

"We are back!" Kenny announced as he got into the club house being followed by Matt and Nick.

Once they closed the doors, in middle of the building a black mist appeared making everyone jump and prepare. Prince jumped to his feet as he grabbed a nearby uzi. "Get ready! We're under attack!" Prince ordered as from the mist a figure, came out.

It was man dressed in black clothes and had hands all over his body, clinging to him. "Bullet Club... I imagined it would be bigger..."

Karl pointed his arm turned into a machine gun towards his head "And I thought that we had smarter enemies."

The intruder growled "Don't you dare to think we forgot what you did to us... But sensei thinks that we can become allies to beat the boss."

"Boss? Who is this, boss?" Marty asked and the man grinned under the hand covering his face.

"All Might! He is the final boss to take down this society!" He exclaimed and Prince nodded unsure.

"Right. So... what do you mean by allies?"

"Simple... you don't bother us..."

"And we don't kill you all."

Everyone remained silent at the threat before they exploded in laughter. Razor walked to him with a smirk on his face and toothpick in his mouth "Very funny _chico._ But you don't come here to shit on our door, _entiendes?"_

"You are either really brave or really stupid. Surrounded and alone... what you expected to happen?" Joe asked getting closer to him.

The man growled "Whatever. You been warned." He then got into the portal and left.

"That was new." Doc said and Becky went to drink her beer.

"I can care less. He seemed all bark and no bite."

"Hmm, wonder what he is planning..." The Dream wondered as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Yeah..." Prince said as he turned to Chris "Chris! Do you mind looking for that guy?"

"On it, Prince!" On the air, a small blue pad was formed and Chris started to tap on it. 10 minutes passed before he grinned "Found him!" He placed the image of a camera on a TV and saw a bar, where that guy in black took off the hand on his face as he was sat down.

"You think they will do something?" A man made out of mist asked and the villain laughed.

"Of course not! I saw their numbers, and we beat them in that. Besides, I bet that they have shitty quirks. Even their leader, that Prince guy, no one had ever seen him use his quirk! I bet he is as useless as the rest!"

Inside the Club House, there was silence. Everyone turned to Prince to see what would he order, everyone expecting and hoping for one answer.

"Chris, where is their base?" Prince asked and Chris grinned.

"Somewhere in the slums. Hey, I know you want to go there and bite his head off, but, what if we screw them up?"

"What you mean?" Fale asked and Chris smirked.

"From some files here, I found that they are planning to attack USJ to try and kill All Might."

"So? What about that?" Marty asked.

"Well, what if we go there, blow the party, and help the students?"

"Why in the world would we ever do that?" Tama asked and Cody smirked.

"I see where you are going Chris. We can paint ourselves in a more positive light if we go and help."

"And as we are trying to expand ourselves, a stunt like this can help." Prince said with a smirk. "Chris! Download everything about that plan. Tell me when you are done so that we can make something."

Prince smirked. Guess that boredom is over for now.

 ***Next Day, USJ***

13 had almost been completely destroyed by his own quirk as the students watched in horror. "Maaaan, that was sad." They turned to see a figure they only had seen in the news or in youtube videos.

Kurogiri narrowed his eyes "Prince Devitt... what are you doing here?"

Prince Devitt, dressed in leather and a mask covering his lower face with a skull pattern, shrugged. "We were bored and decided to spoil your party. Besides..."

"No one threatens BC."

With that more and more members of the Bullet Club started to get in the building. The attention of villains and Eraserhead, shifted to the entrance due to the screams and warning bullets being shot.

Tomura gritted his teeth "They came..."

Prince noticed that attitude in Tomura and smirked "Don't worry Handy-Man. I only bring 12 core members with me this time. After all, we are just wanting to help this generation of heroes. Right boys!?" He asked to receive cheers.

"Kurogiri! Kill him!" Tomura ordered and the mist man opened a portal below Prince that jump out of it.

"Fale; do you mind?" Prince asked as the massive man walked towards Kurogiri, that tried to wrap him in a mist just to have to open a portal to avoid a rocket launcher.

"Okay, everyone! You know your positions! Fale! Make sure that he doesn't leave!" Prince ordered as the club members started to disperse.

"W-What's going on?" Mina Ashido asked as she was next to 13 with Ochako Uraraka.

"It seems that we are being saved by villains..."

Iida snapped as he rushed pass the club members to warn the teachers what's going on. Karl was aiming at him when Prince called him. "Let him! That might work for our favor."

Karl nodded before he left to his zone.

 ***Ruins Zone***

"Die!" Katsuki Bakugo screamed as he blasted another villain with one of his explosions.

"You know, _chico,_ that doesn't sound very heroic." Kirishima and Katsuki turned to see Razor dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, nothing under and jeans. He was wearing sunglasses and was with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Eh? And who the fuck are you!?" Katsuki demanded as Razor walked calmly to them.

"I am Razor Ramon, _chico._ From Bullet Club. And we are here to help."

Katsuki grinned "Bullet Club, huh? So, if I destroy you, I will gain more reputation!"

Razor threw his toothpick to his face "I would like to see you try, _imbecil."_

Katsuki was about to blast this asshole in the face when Kirishima grabbed him "Hey, Bakubro, they came to help. So why not accept the offer?"

"At least there is one smart here." Chris said as he came in dressed in a bright shirt, jeans, wearing a scarf around his neck and with sunglasses. "Let's go. We are waiting."

 ***Landslide Zone***

Shoto Todoroki freeze the incoming villains as he started to walk to them. "Guess that he doesn't need our help after all." He turned around, to see a small fat man in a tank top and shorts accompanied by a black-man with a white leather jacket and tight purple pants and round glasses that had for three eyes.

Shoto was about to freeze him when The Dream spoke "No need for this violence. We came to help."

"Are you heroes?" He asked and Joe scoffed.

"We are Bullet Club. Now let's go."

"Wait! Isn't Bullet Club evil!?" The three men turned their heads to nothing. "Right! I took my uniform. But I am here!"

"Hagakure?" Shoto asked.

"Yeah! Thanks for protecting me, Shoto!"

'I almost freeze her.'

The Dream smirked "Well, I wasn't informed that heroes like to be in their birthday suit."

Joe sighed irritated "Why am I always paired with this idiot?"

 ***Mountain Zone***

"WOHOO! Let's get this party started!" Matt screamed as he went down and kicked a villain on the face followed by his brother. Both were wearing fringed jackets of a black color and with the flings being of a white one. They were wearing zebra striped pants and their shoes had flings too.

"Party? Who are you two too start with?" Kyoka Jirou asked them.

"He is Matt, and I'm Nick. Part of the Bullet Club, and we are here to take you out of here." Nick explained as he ducked a punch and kicked the villain.

"Wow! Isn't you know, bullet Club, evil?" Denki Kamianari asked and Matt grinned.

"Nah. We are just good guys that people don't get." He gave a look at Denki and Kyoka, before turning to his brother. "Hey, those two have the look."

"Hmm, yeah." Nick said nodding and kicking another villain. "Should we ask Prince first?"

"Nah. We are core members." He turned to the heroes in training. "Would you two like to join BC?"

 ***Conflagration Zone***

Ojiro Masahirao punched another villain on the face as he stumbled back. He was going to rush at the student when bullets were shot and killed the villain. "Right on target!" Karl screamed as he and Tama made her way to Ojiro that got into stance.

"Who are you two!?" He demanded and Tama rolled his eyes.

"Relax. We are Bullet Club and we just want to help."

"Bullet club? Aren't you villains?"

"It depends on your viewpoint kid." Karl said "Now, let's go, the heat is killing me."

Ojiro lowered his stance but was still warry of the two members in front of him.

 ***Flood Zone***

"Hey, wants going on with them?" Minoru Mineta asked as he watched the villains to start... chocking on something?

Tsuyu Asui placed a finger on her cheek "Maybe they are trying to trick us, Kero."

"I am afraid not." They turned around to see Mart in a fur coat, top hat and a plague doctor mask. "It was simply the act of a true villain."

"Y-You are a villain!?" Mineta asked and Marty chuckled.

"I am not a villain. I AM the villain of Bullet Club. Here, to save you."

"I don't get it. If you are a villain, why are you helping heroes? Kero." Tsuyu asked and Marty eye twitched.

"Shut up, Kermit! Go before I change my mind!"

Tsuyu grabbed Mineta and jumped away. She looked back to see that he was gone already.

 ***Downpour Zone***

"I don't trust you, Omega." Tokoyami Fumikage said to Kenny that rolled his eyes. He was wearing leather pants, leather jacket, black gloves, sunglasses and a black t-shirt.

"C'mon Birdman. I help you beat the baddies, can you cut me some slack?"

"You are from Bullet Club. You are a villain."

"Yeah, but I want to help you. So, you and the shaking boy over there, want to come?"

Tokoyami looked at Koda that nodded rather quickly making him sigh. "Let's go."

 ***Central Plaza***

Prince kicked another villain towards Becky that simply gave him a small push that threw him to a bigger group. Becky was dressed in a black tank top that left her belly exposed, leather jacket, and jeans with a mask covering her lower face.

"Why are you helping us?" Eraser demanded and Prince shrugged.

"Decided to do something nice, y'know?"

"I don't buy it." Eraser said back to him.

"Believe what you want, that's why we came." Becky said as she threw another villain to a group.

Tomura gritted his teeth "Nomu! Kill them!" He ordered and the massive, purple being rushed towards Prince and attempted to punch him, but Prince managed to block pushing him some feets back.

"That thing is strong." Prince said as he shook his arm.

"Let see how much." Becky said as she pushed slightly harder the Nomu making it go back to the stairs where it crashed. Becky scoffed. "That's the best you have?"

The Nomu didn't answer. It just came out of the cloud of dust seemingly uninfected making Tomura laugh. "That's our secret weapon! Nomu! The Anti-All Might!"

"Dammit. If it is designed to kill All Might, I doubt that we can defeat it." Eraser cursed and Prince nodded slowly.

"Unless..." He smirked under his mask as he pressed the communicator in his ear. "Kenny! How long until you arrive?"

"I don't know, 5 minutes. Why?" Kenny answered and Prince smirked.

"I need you to brainwash something. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can. Let's go Edge-lord and Cowardly Lion!"

"What are you planning?" Becky asked him as Prince started to take off his shirt and jacket.

"I think it is time to bring OUR secret weapon." Prince said as he placed his handgun on his head confusing everyone that wasn't part of the club.

He pressed the trigger and the bullet was shot perforin his head. Before his fell, he stood up in for legs as his skin started to fall away.

Becky raised her hands "Guess that you're handling him now."

" _ **Stay... I have a plan..."**_

Tomura was watching with wide eyes how Prince body was like discomposing. "Nomu! Kill him!" The Nomu ran towards Prince and punch him on the face, but before the fist could make contact, his face opened and bit Nomu's hand and ripped it off clean.

Prince then punched Nomu in the stomach, with such strength that it made Nomu's stomach sink as he was pushed backwards.

Prince rushed towards him, jumped and kicked him with his both feet sending him towards the fountain destroying it. The Nomu stood up again and as all visible in Prince's body was muscle and bone. His nails grew longer and sharper as his hair too grew longer and thicker.

Tomura gritted his teeth in rage "What are you!?"

Prince in his demon form grinned showing his sharp teeth _ **"I am the founder, owner, president and demon of the Bullet Club... Prince Devitt..."**_

"It seems that the party started without us... how rude, your highness." The Dream said as he stood next to a smirking Joe.

"Who cares. I am joining now."

"Prince! I arrived! What do you need me for?" Kenny asked as he got next to Prince.

" _ **Good timing... Joe, Becky, help me restrain this guy... Kenny... when you can, erase its programming so that it can't follow orders..."**_

Joe smirked "With pleasure." He said coating his fists in carbon fiber. He and Prince rushed to the Nomu and each one grabbed one of its arms holding it in place. Becky went to it and pushed its knees breaking them and making it fall down. Before it could regenerate, Kenny took off one glove and placed it on the Nomu's head.

Tomura seeing that the Nomu wasn't moving, decided to order him "Nomu! Kill them! What are you waiting for!?"

The Nomu didn't react. Prince lifted it on his shoulders as he grinned at the villain. " _ **Now... Nomu belongs to us, Handy-man."**_ He turned to see that all 19 students seemed to be okay and that Fale was now being helped by the Jacksons brothers and Razor. " _ **Our job here is done! Let's leave!"**_

Matt and Nick kicked Kurogiri on the chest sending him some feet away and all the Bullet Club members fled the building and jumped on the trucks to leave with the Nomu.

It was just in time due to All Might arriving. Tomura watched with fear how All Might destroyed his forces.

"They cheated..."

 ***Some Hours Later, Bullet Proof Club House***

Prince yawned as he went to see how Kenny, Chris and Cody tried to make the Nomu work again. Using his demon form left him exhausted. After the hour passed, he fell asleep on middle of the Club House, worrying all the new recruits.

"How is it going?" He asked and Kenny sighed.

"It could go better. It is really hard to reprogram this thing."

"But in the bright side, when we manage to make it work, we will have something capable of fighting All Might." Chris said smirking.

"Talking about that, we managed to get more support from civilians." Cody said "I think that we can make another round of core member recruit with this."

"And we got two ready!" Matt announced as he walked in with his brother in tow and with some pictures. They handed them to Prince and he raised a brow.

"UA students? How did you convince them?"

"We haven't yet." Nick said "But give us some time and we will be ready."

Prince nodded thinking about it. "Okay. Matt, Nick, Kenny and Cody; You will be in charge of bringing one strong member each. Good luck." He said letting the pictures of Kyoka Jirou and Denki Kamianari on a table.

 **And done! That was chapter 4 of 'For Life'. Hope you enjoyed. I don't have much to say now, so that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to keep in touch with any updates.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Switching Sides


End file.
